Comme toi
by sailor digitale
Summary: Harry recoit une lettre de quelqu'un. Elle parle d'une personne chere à eux deux. *Song-fic et drama*


Comme toi

Base : Harry Potter (4 tomes)

Auteur : Sailor Digitale

Disclamer : Les personnages cités ne m'appartiènent aucunement, je ne fais que les empreinter. La chanson est à Jean-Jacques Goldmann.

Résume : Quelqu'un écrit, un 31 octobre, à Harry sur une personne qui leurs tient beaucoup à cœur. 

Note : Song fic. J'ai écouté cette chanson , et j'ai décidé de la traduire en song-fic. J'espère quelle vous plaira. 

A  Harry J.  Potter, 

Elle avait les yeux clairs et la robe en velours  
À côté de sa mère et la famille autour  
Elle pose un peu distraite au doux soleil de la fin du jour  
La photo n'est pas bonne mais l'on peut y voir  
Le bonheur en personne et la douceur d'un soir  
Elle aimait la musique surtout Schumann et puis Mozart  
  


Ta mère aspirait la tranquillité, la douceur et la joie. Elle aimait les personnes, et tous l'aimaient. La musique avait chez elle un tel effet, on aurait dit qu'elle était Neée pour et par la musique.

  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi que je regarde tout bas  
Comme toi qui dort en rêvant à quoi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
  


Harry, si tu savais à quel point tu lui ressemble, plus qu' à James des fois. Tu resemble en supperficie à James, mais à l'interieur, tu ES Lily. Ma Lily, Notre Lilian.  Tu es la lumière, notre guide contre le mage noir, comme Lils. 

  
Elle allait à l'école au village d'en bas  
Elle apprenait les livres elle apprenait les lois  
Elle chantait les grenouilles et les princesses qui dorment au bois  
Elle aimait sa poupée elle aimait ses amis  
Surtout Ruth et Anna et surtout (Jérémie) James  
Et ils se marieraient un jour peut-être à Varsovie  
  


Lily était une sorcière. Comme toi, comme moi, comme ton père et comme tous ses amis. Elle savait remonter le moral de ses amis rien qu'en  leur souriant, leurs disant trois mots. C'est notre fée. C'était la fée de Poudlard. Son âme se reflètait dans ses amis. Et James. Qu'ils se marient ne m'étonna à peine, comme si c'était inscrit dans leurs mains, leurs sang. Un Potter et une Evans. Un Griffondor et une Serpentard. L'alliance imposible… L'amour au delà de la haine.  C'était une Serpentarde, ascendante Griffondor. Personne n'a su pourquoi elle a été envoyer là, personne sauf elle…Et moi.

Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi que je regarde tout bas  
Comme toi qui dort en rêvant à quoi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
  


Tu as finalement choisit le côté de ton père, comme ton physique. Si tu savais comme tu peux ressembler à ta mère… C'est en ça que je te hais… Je crois que je te rends, avec James Potter, responsable de la mort de ma Lily… De ma fleur. Tu lui resembles, surtout à travers tes yeux…

  
Elle s'appelait (Sarah) Lily elle n'avait pas dix-huit ans  
Sa vie c'était douceur rêves et nuages blancs  
Mais d'autres gens en avaient décidé autrement  
Elle avait tes yeux clairs et elle avait ton âge  
C'était une petite fille sans histoires et très sage  
Mais elle n'est pas née comme toi ici et maintenant  
  


Nous y voilà. En se marriant avec un Potter, elle a signé son arret de mort. Et en lui donnant un enfant, elle a aussi signer le sien. Comment pouvais-ils savoir… Pourquoi James ne lui a-t-elle pas dit… Griffondor. Tu le sais, tu le sens… Le sens de Griffondor coule dans tes veines. Mais ceux que très peu savent, c'est que le sang de Serpentard aussi. Et cela aussi, tu le sais et le sens. Par ta mère, descendante indirecte de Salazar Serpentard. C'est pour cette raison que Voldemort ne voulait pas tuer ta mère, mais aussi pour cette raison qu'il voulait te tuer. Toi, l'union par l'amour de la magie blanche et noire. Elle est morte, mais elle vit en toi depuis toujours et depuis cette nuit d'actobre…

  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi  
Comme toi que je regarde tout bas  
Comme toi qui dort en rêvant à quoi  
Comme toi comme toi comme toi comme toi

Elle veille sur toi, tout comme moi. 

Elle t'aimait plus que sa propre vie, ne gache pas la votre. 

Ton parrain,   Severus Draco Snape.


End file.
